


Joey Says No

by iamisaac



Category: Chalet School
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Joey Says No

“No.”

“No?” Hilda looked at Joey in blank disbelief. “You don't mean that, surely, Joey?”

“I can't do it, Hilda. I can't take on one more thing.”

“But Joey...!” Joey sat straight in the chair and looked uncompromisingly at Miss Annersley. “Joey,” said Hilda urgently, “imagine it was your daughter – your child who had just lost all the family she had ever known. Wouldn't you be grateful to know that someone was prepared to look after her?”

“Hilda,” said Joey gently, “that's emotional blackmail, and you know it.”

Hilda Annersley bit her lip. Joey had always been so reliable before this, agreeing to take on any and every child thrown in her direction. And even when she had put up a mild protest, a call to her conscience, to her feelings for her own children, had always sufficed to bring her around. She didn't recognise this firm, cool, Jo.

“It's still true, blackmail or not,” she offered.

Joey raised her eyebrows. “And if I refuse – what then? Will you refuse to take the girl? Hilda – think of her situation. She has no family; you can't turn her down – or can you?”

“No,” said Hilda grimly, “you know we wouldn't.”

Jo smiled. “Then the problem is solved, surely. She will come to school, and I feel sure that someone – probably Len, because it always does turn out to be Len, now that Mary-Lou has left school – will look after her. You can guilt my daughter still, my dear, but not me.” She rose to her feet. “I'm sure Annette will do well. They always do, you know, your waifs and strays – with or without my assistance. And do you know something?”

Hilda suspected she didn't wish to know. “No.”

“For the first time in my life, I feel free. When the girls and older boys are at school, when Rosli and Anna can look after the babes, I'm going away. Without children, without Jack, without _anyone_. I'm not going to look after anyone, I'm not even going to butt in to any situations I might come across. I'm just going to Be. And... and, good gracious, Hilda, I'm looking forward to it.”

Miss Annersley had not another word to say.


End file.
